dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Star Western Vol 3 20
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Damita * Romeo Other Characters: * * Amadeus Arkham Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Stormwatch: The Lost City of Gold | Synopsis2 = As they ride through the desert of Arizona, Adam One's collection of crime-fighters is concerned that one of their ranks has kept mostly to himself. Though Adam One explains that this is merely because Cody Barrow is a loner, the Master Gunfighter is hanging back because he senses something dark about these lands they ride through. This is a hunting ground for something unthinkable. Adam leads them to a Mesa where buildings have been carved into the rock itself. He turns to his companions and warns that from this point onward, they will be surrounded by death. Here, they will seek a relic from a dead age. Barrow warns that they should wait til morning before approaching, but Adam presses them onward, explaining that they will soon face vampires. Doctor Thirteen pooh-poohs vampires, suggesting that they are merely a myth. Adam assures them that they are not, claiming that some of the earliest writers on the subject of vampires became victims of the vampire they are seeking tonight. He tells of how Mircalla Nosferata was once an Austrian aristocrat who was driven from Europe and presumed dead when her ship sank. Though the ship did sink, she did not drown. She survived on the blood of the creatures of the sea, and walked along the ocean floor, until she finally arrived in Mexico. After assimilating the culture of the Native Americans, she learned of the city of gold and the three skulls of boundless rule, which are contained here in Arizona. These skulls, Adam explains, can do anything their possessor desires of them, and Mircalla wants to rule the earth, reducing humanity to livestock. The four of them enter the caves to find the lost city of gold, apparently deserted. Adam warns that they must be quick and silent, lest they wake the vampires, but Thirteen, in his skepticism calls out that there doesn't appear to be anyone to wake. This is met with a response from Nosferata herself, whose tribe of vampires converges on them. Angrily, Adam points out that Thirteen should have less trouble believing his own eyes, as Jenny Freedom shouts that they must defend themselves. Even as Cody, Jenny and Adam fight for their lives, Doctor Thirteen remains a skeptic, prompting Nosferata to carry him up into the air on her wings, and fly him up to the top of the golden pyramid, to its altar. As Adam rushes after her, Jenny and Cody begin to suspect that Adam planned for Thirteen to get caught. Meanwhile, at the altar, Nosferata sinks her teeth into Doctor Thirteen's neck. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Mircalla Nosferata Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * Heinrich August Ossenfelder was a poet, whose 1748 poem The Vampire is thought to have been one of the first pieces of literature to depict the subject of vampirism, referenced here by Doctor Thirteen. | Recommended = | Links = }}